Never break up with me
by ninjasever
Summary: Drill Boy learns one of Raker brothers' secret, but they still love each other Rated M reason! Sequel to Treatment


**More Drill Boy X Raker Brothers the squeal to treatment. Three weeks after Rated M for reason!**

Drill Boy loved his "new boyfriends". They were sweet, very loyal, and good in the berth. Drill Boy still had a lot to handle. Their horny atfs, Exkaiser warned him, they were very horn and he was not kidding. Now the soccer player wasn't as horny, but they geez, there was no explaining it. He bounced a soccer ball on his knees. He liked to play in his private field, to get some alone time. Besides no one came here anyway. He kicked the ball into the net crying "Shoot!" He smiled he never missed. His badge started ringing, he had a pretty good idea who it was. He opened it. "Hello." he said he saw the Raker brothers on the screen. "Where's are you?" Blue Raker asked. Drill Boy shrugged. "Playing soccer." he answered. He heard Green Raker whining. "We miss you." Blue Raker said. "Yeah, you have to come back." Green Raker whined. Drill Boy grinned. "I'll be back after I'm done." the orange mech said. "Be back in two hours or we'll come looking for you." Blue Raker growled. "See yah when you get back honey." Green Raker purred. Drill Boy nodded and hung up. "30 more minutes." he said. "SHOOT!" he kicked around ball into the net.

When he got back he ran into Dash max and Gunmax. Dash Max didn't look to happy he looked a bit worried. "Uh, what's wrong Dash Max?" Drill Boy asked. Dash Max sighed. "I need to tell you something, it's about the twins." Dash Max hoped he wouldn't freak out. Drill Boy shrugged. "Okay, but be quick, I only have 45 minutes left." the soccer player said. "They...have a bad habit of leaving their mates." Dash Max said slowly. Drill Boy looked at him blankly. "Meaning?" he frowned. Dash Max sighed. "Meaning they fuck you for as long as they like then move onto the next." Drill boy felt his AI spark with fear. "W...why didn't you tell me this...three weeks ago?" he asked. "Because kid," Gunmax started. "McCrane and your bros didn't want you to not love them because of it." Dash max put a servo on his shoulder. "I'm not saying break up with them." he said in a comforting voice. "I'm just saying, expect the worse in a few months." The older mechs walked off, Drill Boy walked in his room where his boyfriends were waiting. "Drill Boy!" Green Raker shouted hugging his lover. "Your on time for once." Blue Raker laughed. Drill Boy laughed slightly. Green Raker could see the worry in his optics. "Hey, what's wrong?" the twin asked him. Drill Boy looked at him. "Nothing, I'm just tired." Drill Boy lied. The twins knew what that meant, no interface tonight. Drill Boy laid on his berth with Green Raker on his stomach. "Hey! You were on him last night." Blue raker shouted. "It's m turn." Blue Raker pushed his twin off and laid on the orange mech's stomach. Green Raker growled and warped Drill Boy's arm around him. Blue Raker purred softly but couldn't help but noticed Drill Boy's saddens and worry in his optics. "You sure everything is okay love?" he hoped he would just tell them what was wrong. Drill Boy smiled. "No, I'm-" The Raker brothers scowled at him. "Lair!" they yelled. Drill Boy frowned. "What's really going on?" Green Raker asked. Blue Raker growled. "And don't lie to us ever again." Drill Boy sighed. "Dash Max just told me something, okay." Drill Boy huffed. "What...did he tell you?" Green Raker asked nervously. Drill Boy frowned. "That you two are a big sluts." he answered. "Drill Boy...we didn't want you to know that." Blue Raker said. Drill Boy did a tisk sound. "Yeah whatever. Just go to bed." Drill Boy shut off his optics. The Raker brothers frowned. "What do we do?" Green Raker asked his twin." Blue Raker looked at him with sad optics. "I don't know...I really...don't know."

The twins woke up before Drill Boy and skated all the way to Decker room. "How could you!?" Green Raker yelled at Dash Max. "How could you tell him!?" Dash Max grunted. "He deserved to know." he said. "But, but we love him." Blue Raker said. "We love him, we didn't plan on breaking up with him." Dash Max stood up. "Yet anyway, he desvered to know who he was dating, so I told him." the yellow mech growled at the twins. "And answer this, do you love him or his spike?" Green Raker quickly answered. "Him, he love him and you could of ruined everything!" Green Raker felt like crying. McCrane frowned. Drill Boy walked in, he saw the Raker brother who were very mad, they left the room. "Uh, did I miss something?" Drill Boy asked. Power Joe shrugged. "Did you plan on breaking up with them Drill Boy?" McCrane asked his younger older. Drill Boy blinked. "N-No I just came in to find them so I could talk to them." he explained. "Then what are you doing here?' Power Joe grunted. Drill Boy rolled his optics. "I just told, ow!" Power Joe threw a book at him. "Get going!" he yelled and pointed at the door. Drill Boy got the messages. "Alright, alright." Drill Boy walked out the door. "Was that really necessary?" Exkaiser asked. Power Joe Laughed. "Nope, it was just fun."

Drill Boy looked all over the base for Blue Raker and Green Raker. He walked into their room, and finally. The Raker brothers seemed to be packing. Drill Boy warped his arms around Blue Raker swaging him back and fourth gently. "What yah doing?" Drill Boy asked. Blue Raker sighed. "What dose it look like?" Blue Raker snapped. "We figure since you know we would break up with us." Green Raker said. Drill Boy did an awe sound before kissing Blue's neck. "Break up with you two, like that will ever happen." Drill Boy flashed a grin. Green Raker giggled. "So, we cool?' he asked. Drill Boy nodded. "Just uh, promise me something." The Raker brothers nodded. "Don't interface with anyone but me." Drill Boy purred. "Same goes for you sweetheart." Blue Raker said flicking up his chin. Drill Boy hugged him tighter. "Now help us unpack." Green Raker chirped. Drill Boy laughed.

Drill Boy helped unpack a little bit, he could kept his servos off the twins. He grabbed something. "What's this?" he asked. "Uhh, a sex toy...we sometimes pleasure ourselves when you aren't around..." Blue Raker answered with a bit of shame. Drill Boy looked at the fake spike for a bit. "I see..." he purred. Green Raker nodded. "Yeah, you can put it in there." Green Raker pointed to a box in the corner. Drill Boy smirked. Green Raker but a photo on the self when he felt his valve cover being clicked off. "D-Drill Boy!" he shouted. Drill Boy snickered. "Yess~?" he asked. "Wha-what are you doing?" Green Raker yelped as Drill Boy lifted him up and put him on the berth. Green Raker noticed the sex toy was in his servo and he tossed back and fourth to servo to servo. "I just wanna have a little fun with you." Drill Boy sat on the berth and pulled Green Raker in his lap. "But, but we are busy at the moment." Green Raker said. he moaned as Drill Boy began to tease his valve with fake spike. Blue Raker couldn't help but stare. Drill Boy smirked. "It can wait." he purred still teasing. "Oooo~, Drill Boy you big tease." Green raker moaned. Drill Boy nipped his neck. "You love it." he growled. He pushed the spike in his valve. Green Raker arched his back. It felt so good, and the fact that Drill Boy was shoving it up his valve was even better. Blue Raker crawled on the berth and kissed Drill Boy. "I'm next." he purred. Drill Boy nuzzled him. "Yes you are, my slut." Drill Boy grinned and pumped the sex toy in and out of Green Raker's valve. "Ah! Ah!" Green Raker moaned. "Faster, Harder!" Blue Raker groaned. He didn't like being called a slut by his lover. "You know what your turn can be now." Drill Boy opened Blue Raker's valve and slid his fingers in his wet valve. "D-Drill Boy!" the blue mech screamed. Drill Boy pumped them in and out, really fast. He wanted to make the two brothers overload. Blue Raker gripped onto Drill Boy's shoulder. "Drill Boy!" the twins shouted. Drill Boy's spike was getting hard, he thumped against his panel. The twins had a tense overload. "No one has ever been able to do that so...good." Green Raker panted. Blue Raker purred as Drill Boy pulled out his fingers. "Agreed." the blue mech said. Green Raker moaned again as Drill Boy pulled out the toy. "Our turn." he chriped. Drill Boy purred. Blue Raker opened his spike panel. "Mmm~, so hard already." he was very satisfied. Green Raker giggled like a high school girl. Drill Boy smiled slightly. "Show me what you got, my sluts." he said. Blue Raker growled. "Okay, new rule, don't call us sluts." Blue Raker growled. "Why I don't mind it, I don't mind being his slut." Green Raker stroked Drill Boy's loving spike. "Well, then don't call me slut." Blue Raker snapped. Drill Boy kissed his neck before whispering in his audio. "Are you going to pleasure me or not, slut?" Blue Raker growled. "Why you little brat." Blue Raker growled. Drill Boy chuckled. "You love it, you know you do." Drill Boy pushed his helm down to his spike, the green twin was already sucking the spike. Blue Raker licked the bottom of his spike. Drill By howled in pleasure. "Oh yes!" he screamed. "Move out of the way." Green Raker growled. "Shut up." the other grumbled. Drill Boy moanded louder when they got back to work.

McCrane opened the door. "Drill Boy your late for-" McCrane stared at his younger brother who was getting a blowjob from his lovers. Drill Boy finally noticed him. "Gah!" He pushed the twins off him and shut his spike panel. "God dammit McCrane! Haven't you heard of knocking!" Drill Boy yelled. McCrane coughed. "Uh, sorry Drill Boy, I wanted to tell you, me and you got night shift." McCrane said covering his red face. Drill Boy growled. "Next time knock you fucking idiot!" Drill Boy was really embarrassed. His brother just walked in on him. Drill Boy crawled off the berth. The twins couldn't help but laugh as the brother kept arguing. "I said sorry." McCrane protested. "Your still an idiot!" Drill Boy barked he wanted to kill McCrane. He should of knocked. "Drill Boy..." Green Raker hugged his arm. Drill Boy looked down. "Y-yes, Green raker?" Drill Boy gulped a bit. "Don't kill McCrane okay?" Green Raker flashed one of his cute smiles that Drill Boy never said no to. "You got it." he walked out of the room. "Someone gots a soft spot." McCrane chirped. "SHUT UP!" McCrane shut the door. "Next time lock it." McCrane yelled back. "NEXT TIME KNOCK!" Drill Boy yelled. The twins giggled.

 **The end. Goodbye**


End file.
